The Kids Are AlrightArent They?
by Anyhoodle
Summary: Skins/AU/mashup...thing, That's all there really is to say. A series of drabbles connecting into a messy web of angstyness. Trigger warnings ahead, eating disorders, depression, underage drinking and the like rated T just to be safe. Slashy eventually.
1. Everyone

Well this was a long project in the making, trying to write outside of my usual style and comfort zones, so I finally decided to pick it up again. Only so many things you can exploit right? Ahaaaa ahem. Its been a super long time since I actually posted here so what better way to revive than in one of my favorite fandoms. I'm a tad rusty in the fic writing area so bear with me.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, Whether it be Star Trek or Skins. It be great but nope. So don't sue me. Trigger warnings ahead, eating disorders, depression, underage drinking rated T just to be safe. Slashy eventually. Messy web of angst ahead. Woo this should be fun.

I wanted to work on as many chapters as I could so I could update it gradually instead of, on the off chance its actually a hit and I don't leave anyone hanging. Deep breath here we go!

Sirens.

Just the fire alarm, no police just yet at least. But just that was enough to send the entire crowd scattering into the night. One massive unit of young and older heading towards each possible exit, avoiding possible arrest. And tonight the warehouse was packed.

In the lead was Jim, pushing, weaving and shuffling through the chaos before the police would show up and it got even crazier. Twisting around and hopping into the air to get a quick glimpse of the tops of his friends heads, just to make sure they were still behind him. Once at least one familiar head was spotted right back around he would turn carving a path through towards freedom.

The others were too far behind and Jim tried to give them enough time to catch up, but in situations like this it could turn into an every man for himself scenario quickly. But Jim believed in a good soldier never leaves a man behind, or some variation of that. So he fought off the flight instinct.

He couldn't afford to get caught again though, or he'd be stuck picking up trash all summer. He'd run out of strikes for his shenanigans after the whole food fight thing a couple months ago. Things were going great tonight too, why did some jerk have to go and ruin it for everyone. And Jim had an inkling on who the culprit was.

When Jim was about three feet away from the exit, a strong hand gripped his wrist, fingers encircling it tight. He didn't take the time to look back to see who the hand belonged to but trusting it, he weaved and pushed through the remaining sea of bodies while pulling person attached along with him.

Once finally through the door Jim broke out into a run while still dragging along whoever was behind him. Down the hallways out the side door down the dock way and finally out into the streets. The night was cold and misty for April.

After a few more seconds of running Jim finally turned back to check who was behind him, seeing Leonard being the one holding onto him trying his hardest to stay while his girlfriend Jocelyn held onto him in the same fashion with Gaila behind her.

"Wheres the others?" Jim called behind him as he pulled them along the streets while other party goers scattered into other directions.

"They were behind us!" Gaila called out turning her head quickly behind her then back her red curls whirling around her face.

"In here!"

Jim tugged the line behind a couple parked cars. Each crouched down behind the cars peeking behind them as a fire truck rushed by. Each keeping an eye out for the rest of the group.

Right behind them rounding the corner,

Nyota in the lead with Liz, Janice, Christine and Sulu all holding hands forming the same kind of chain to stay together. Finally all grouped back together they picked themselves back up and ran up the street.

Cutting through the park, they all finally stopped seeking refugee in the darkness. The sounds of gasping and breathless laughing in the darkness.

"Shit its dark. OK. Everyone not arrested, or dead sound off."

"Well most of us are here but I think we lost Gary." Christine pointed out.

"I swear he was right behind us."

Each other them calling out to Gary in harsh whispers. Gary would be the one to be left behind. He needed to do less drinking and more cardio, he'd get on him about that once they found him. "Hope he wasn't caught, I really don't need his parents blaming me for anymore of his shit."

On cue, Jim's phone vibrated in his pocket he didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Gary where the hell are you?" Jim hissed into his phone.

"Where are you? And why are you yelling? I'm the abandoned one."

"Shut up. Where are you?

"Uh..." there was a pause and muffled noises in the background. "uh in front of the book store..."

"We'll we're in the park near the picnic area, so get over here and dont get your ass caught this time."

"Aye Captain!"

A few long moments past as they waited for Gary to catch up everyone pulled out their phones checking the time. It wasn't even 11:30 yet. Everyone's faces eliminated by the phone screens in blue light.

The parties that were held in the warehouse docks were always the best but notoriously short. They would start around nine-ish but they would usually end before eleven, one way or another. Either by police intervention or someone doing something stupid. This time it was the fire alarm, which was a shame because this one had looked like it would have gone to at least an hour more if it weren't for that.

Soon enough Gary came bounding through the dark launching himself onto Jim's back nearly knocking him over. "I return alive!"

"Wonderful, get off me." Gary peeled himself away from Jim. "So is everyone here now?"

"Aye Captain everyone accounted for."

"Whew, that's like, the fastest we've ever bailed, I think that's a new record guys." Jim said leaning against a tree looking down at his phone again checking the time once more.

"Wonderful. I'll inform Guinness world records." Leonard's voice grumbled from his right.

"It's crap though, that's the longest a warehouse party lasted."

"Yeah I know I thought it never end." Gary laughed but his laughing quickly tapered off when each eliminated face turned towards him. "Whups."

"So it was you!"

"I knew it, why am I not surprised."

"Gary!"

"Again?"

"You're welcome!" Jim's inkling was correct Gary had pulled the fire alarm, again.

"You ass jacket!" Leonard and Jim leapt onto Gary. "That's like the fifth time! I'll kill you!" Jim asked hooking his arm around Gary's neck wrestling him in a headlock while Leonard held his arms down. Last four outings, well five now, had ended in Gary pulling the fire alarm or setting off the sprinklers.

"No you wouldn't you love me!"

"Whats the matter with you?"

"I just love to see them scatter! It's a compulsion! I'm sorry! I need help!"

"Damn right you do." Leonard barked pulling Gary's jacket over his head and pushed him forwards before they both let him go. "Should have just left you there."

Gary flipped his jacket back over and made a hurt face while, Liz reached over and punched him in the shoulder. The others picked up chunks of dirt and grass to throw at him. Christine chucked a shoe.

"Now what?" Christine asked crawling across the grass back to her original spot after retrieving her shoe. "Its not even midnight yet. I don't wanna go home yet."

They all sat in silence sending all their disappointment and spite Gary's way for ruining another night to his stupid impulse to pull fire alarms. Moments passed and Gary finally broke the steely silence with news.

"Kelso just texted me, looks like party's moving downtown. House this time. Who's game?" Gary said looking up from his phone. Everyone still Glowering at him. "Hey you can all continue to hate me or we could just migrate its up to you."

"Fine but if you screw this up any more I'm telling Archer who really set Porthos loose at the pep rally."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me." Jim had much bigger piles of dirt on Gary but this little thing that would just throw him into detention was enough blackmail for tonight.

"And I thought we had something special."

"You have to earn my love Mitchel." Jim clapped his hands together getting up off the ground. "Alright ladies, shoes on and on your feet. The night is young and so are have a house to desecrate." Everyone perking up with the hope that the night could be salvaged after all. This time they'd make sure to keep Gary away from any kind of alarms.

I sort of just cranked this out just to have some kind of introduction short hopefully sweet and oh hey its 1:30 in the morning look at that. Consider everything else a time skip, things will get messier and a lot more different from this point. Reviews not required but encouraged and appreciated please and thank you!


	2. Jim

These chapters don't really go in any particular order but they do connect in a way...So lets just jump in shall we. Once I pick up steam you'll get the hang of it.

Onward!

Disclaimer: I dont own any famous so don't sue, kay thanks

I woke up on the couch, shirtless, sticky and my neck stiff from the unnatural position it was in. I was also missing my shoes.

The house was still dark, blinds closed, but all the lights still on from the night before. The room covered in shaving cream and silly string, smelling of a mix of smoke, sweat and beer. The sticky film of dried shaving cream on my skin, a dull throbbing in the back of my head and my lower back like I'd been hit.

Both Janice and Gaila laying all over me, passed out with their arms around me. Everyone else around me still seemed to be out, the usual group and even a few I couldn't remember the names of scattered among them. Some with random marks drawn on their faces in red, some with post it notes stuck to themselves.

I held my breath and managed to slip out from under both of them without waking either and stumble across the room. Over more unconscious couples laying tangled together along the floor, half clothed. Passing through the messy living room I noticed Nyota was already awake too. Sitting in a chair next to the messy kitchen table from the hallway, fastening an earring.

Covertly scoping her bare legs as I passed by, one crossed one over the other, now leaning over while strapping on a shoe. Damn Nyota, that girl was all legs. Not that the rest of her wasn't amazing, because it was, but her legs were what hooked me in. Many a fantasy about legs like that.

She never gave me the light of day, or time of night. My usual boyish charm had no effect on her. Nyota been shooting me down hard since we met. But that never stopped me from trying though. That's what actually kept me coming back. Her 'screw you kirk' and being unattainable just made her even hotter. The more you are told you cant have something the more you want it.

She glanced up at me catching me in the act, so I quickly switch my gaze from her legs to messy floor in the form of a long stretch and even throwing in an artful spin on my heel to avoid eye contact. "Just...looking for my shoes." I mumbled, which was true. I gave her one last quick glance then sifted through the debris a bit.

"Smooth Kirk." She just rolled her eyes and went back to her other shoe.

"You always wake up looking like that?" I asked spotting my left shoe from across the living room. While everyone was all half clothed and trashed from the night before, she already looked neat and put together, even in the short red dress.

"Jealous?"

"Beyond belief." She wadded up a blue T-shirt and threw at me, hitting me in the face. It was a little damp and smelled like smoke. Oh yeah she wanted me. I slipped it on and went back to searching for the other shoe.

Shrugging and giving up on unearthing said shoe for the time being I stalked down the dark hallway to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. I peeked into bathroom, and was actually surprised to find, or rather not find, anyone passed out on the floor, for once. Sure it was covered in crap everything and all like everything else but not having someone's head stuck in the toilette was something new.

Early morning sunlight shining through the bathroom skylight gave enough light for me to see my way around without having to find the switches to flip on the lights. Padding over to the sink, I looked into the mirror and scoped out my condition. My jeans stained with shaving cream, the rest of me sticky dried to my skin.

But it was the smeared red lines of lipstick drawn across my cheeks in what I assume had been cat whiskers. Nice, I hadn't noticed if anyone else had whiskers and wondered who's idea that had been. Probably Gaila. At least it wasn't Sharpie this time.

I squinted at myself in the mirror, white shave cream residue and dried brightly colored foam matted into my hair. First thing I quickly washed the scum and lipstick off my hands and face, then quickly combed my fingers through my dry tousled hair, pulling out bits of silly string. After a few minutes of staring blankly at my tired fuzzy reflection, I noticed two people behind me in the mirror passed out in the bathtub. Both covered in white foam and colored string.

Sulu taking up most of the bathtub, his shirt half off twisted around his neck and shoulders. Christine beside him, her dark eye makeup smeared under her eyes like blueish black oil paint, with one gold boot clad leg hanging over the side. Considering the positions they were in they actually looked comfortable.

Both Chris and Sulu had been spared the lipstick tagging but not from purple sticky notes stuck to their foreheads. I inched closer curious what was written on the notes stuck to their faces.

I couldn't really read the one on Sulu's face very well, with further squinting I miraculously managed to make out the word "Virgin" from the sloppy scribbles. But the one on Christine's face clearly said "Freak" in curvy careless writing.

Gary and Gaila seemed to have tag teamed with these two. The first one was clearly Gary's work, the second one I knew was Gaila's lovely handwriting, even when drunk she was still managed nice penmanship. I snatched each off crumpled and threw them off to the side, before either of them woke up. They had enough problems, especially Christine.

While I mulled over the idea of turning on the shower, Nyota somewhat appeared next to me fussing with an earring. Stopping to lean against my shoulder, she stuck a sticky note with the the letter "POA" to the front of my shirt. We both stood there and watched the sleeping pair. I was glad that I pulled the notes off of them before she saw them, before Nyota went all mama bear on anyone.

I tried to remember how the whole post-it thing last night even started, most likely after the shaving cream/silly string war, and after the lipstick tagging. Most likely my idea.

"We should wake them up." Nyota said in a low voice leaning in. "but they look so innocent." After Bones bailed from hanging out for a while the role of caretaker had fallen to Nyota. Mainly she watched after Christine but since she and Sulu had formed the buddy system whenever we went out he too somehow became her responsibly. And on the off chance Checkov managed to tag along we all watched over him like hawks.

The last party we had, Checkov had unfortunately learned about the whole 'shoe' rule the hard way. We did our best to look out for him when we could, but safest way was just to stay away. And being the youngest out of all of us, he really didn't really need anymore of the corruption that is James Kirk.

"Lets turn the shower on." I smiled at her but she just made a face and gave me a light slap on the cheek. "Just go find your shoe. Go on." Giving me a light kick in my shin I shrugged shamelessly, left the bathroom. I tripped back down the dim hallway, successfully unearthing my other missing shoe in the process. I could feel Nyota creeping up behind me from the hallway while I tugged my shoes on.

We both surveyed that damage. "So...help clean up or bail?" We looked at each other then back at the general vicinity, we both already knew the answer.

The house wasn't really trashed. Mostly just messy. Riddled with the usual red cups, beer cans and discarded clothing. Some pictures askew on the walls. The worst was the aftermath of the shaving cream/silly string war, colored streaks and foam residue clinging to the walls, furniture and the carpet. That was going to be the biggest bitch to clean. Welp, wish Gary the best of luck with that.

"Happy birthday buddy! Love ya!" I said quietly sticking my thumbs up in his general direction.

Rule number one, your party, your mess. Scotty taught us that. And damn did I miss Scotty, why'd he have to graduate and go to the academy. Leaving us behind. Sulu and Christine appeared behind us just then groggy but seemingly ready to bail out too.

"Lets go, chop chop!" I urged clapping my hands and trotting to the door, gracefully hopping over the last few floor obstacles on the ground.

"Wait what about Gaila?"

"What about Gaila?"

"She is your girlfriend" Not really. Gaila and I were just hanging out really, nothing serious. Atleast on my end. "You just going to leave her there?"

"She'll be fine." I mumbled, pulling open the door and slipping through it as quietly and agile as I could. I should have probably felt bad for just leaving Gaila there on Gary's couch without saying bye. Especially since we arrived together, but she'd be fine. But I didn't. And she would be fine, she was with Liz and Janice.

The ones conspicuously absent from this scene, other than Scotty, were Bones, Spock and Checkov. Which weren't surprising. Bones had other things to do, Spock wasn't exactly the partying type, he had been there the night before but left before anything really started, dragging poor disappointed Checkov along with him. Which was fine. Meant less time checking up on him to make sure he was ok.

We each filed out the door the sun felt brighter than it should have been when we excited the house. The cool morning air shocking compared to the warm musty air from inside. Everyone's clothes and hair disarray, tired faces, walking home in the clothes from the night before, the usual specs. All with no shame whatsoever.

"What time is it?"

On cue everyone pulled out their phones. It was around 8:45 am on saturday. The streets were still somewhat empty but slowly coming to life. I liked the quiet mornings after an all nighter like this, and really didn't look forward to going back to school Monday. I noticed I had four missed calls and three unread texts which I chose to ignore.

"Going to go home and sleep till sunday." Sulu said cracking his neck. "Still have to finish that essay ugh."

"Finish? Its not even due till next friday."

"And I'm half done." He grinned. Of course he was almost done, it was Sulu. You give him a project and a deadline and he'd finish half of it in a day. I'd still hadn't started, I supposed I'd do it later in the day, give me something productive to do.

I could use a shower and a longer nap really. I'd study for science later. Once we reached the next corner, we decided to split off. Nyota and Sulu leaving with Christine, leaving me heading home alone. "Guess I'll see you guys later."

"You sure you dont want to tag along? Kill some time before heading home?" It was tempting, especially since I really didnt feel like going home yet, but they were all heading to Christine's place, it was nice and all that but from my experiences her place was just as empty as mine. Like me she was always left alone. I got that enough at my own place.

"Nah I'm good , I'll just walk reallly slow."

I waved goodbye and turned to walk down the street but stopped when Christine called out to me. "Hey Kirk. Just thought I'd let you know. Its says 'Poke' on your ass." She pointed out while walking past me, giving it a pat on the way.

"What?" I patted the back of my jeans as they walked away. There was indeed another sticky note that I completely missed, with the word 'Poke' in big letters with an arrow pointing down.

"Dammit Gary!" I crumpled it up and dropped it along with the "POA" still stuck to the front of my shirt. 'Have fun cleaning up ass.' I thought to myself. I rubbed my eyes and stretched again. And suddenly I was standing alone again on the corner.

I'd decided to take the long way home, taking slow striding steps eating up as much time as I could. Maybe I'd pass by Bone's house, see what he was up to. He should be up by now. Sounded good.

While halfway down the street I realized the shirt I was wearing, which was inside out, wasn't mine.


End file.
